


Guilty

by Camis_Candy_Store



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 06:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camis_Candy_Store/pseuds/Camis_Candy_Store
Summary: Betty is the blonde beauty. Jughead is her best friend. They say friendship is one of the best foundations for a relationship but sometimes life needs to speed things up a little





	Guilty

Betty was shaking. Sitting. Staring at her phone waiting for a call. Her best friend is going to prison. They’d been friends for what seems like forever. They planned to be friends for forever. I guess their forever would be shorter. He had been a brother to her. Maybe things could turn to more but she’d never see him that way. 

When they were little, around four she had asked him to marry her. Betty had watched one too many movies with her mom but they were little so what harm could it do. She never heard his response. Her mother had dragged her away quicker than he could say anything. He had asked her when they turned 14. At this point, Betty laughed because she had grown up only really seeing him as a brother, a protector. Anyways, Betty found a new person who recently moved to town who seemed more interesting than him. 

They remained friends of course. Either one of them didn’t know what they’d do without each other. Now that he was leaving, for a long time. Five years. A lot could happen in five years. They might not see each other again. Even if they saw each other again, they could be different people. Betty could find someone new to love. 

Betty stared at the phone in silence, waiting, waiting for a text, a call anything. There was a knock at her window. There her best friend waved. She basically jumped out of her chair. I don’t know if it were because he startled her or if it was because she was racing to open the door. She unlocked the window, pushed it up and dragged him off of that rickety ladder and into her bedroom.  
“Hey Betts,” he said with a soft smile. Betty was about to burst into tears. She didn’t understand why he came here. They’d find him almost immediately. She was at a loss for words which was different from the normal back and forth of their conversation. So she just wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. He reciprocated it almost immediately. For about a minute in silence, just taking each other in and appreciating each other. That minute felt like the longest minute of his life.

“You’re an idiot, you know that right,” She said pulling back and proceeding pace around the room.   
“Nice to see you too Betts, and yes I’m aware but I couldn’t give myself in without seeing you one last time,” This made Betty stop in her tracks, “You’re turning yourself in? Can’t the serpents do something! You’re innocent until proven guilty. You didn’t do it! You’re just covering for Fangs” She punctuated every word with her hands.  
“Betty…” he said grabbing her hands “Fangs can’t go to jail he has to take care of his mom. She’s not doing well,” She looked up at him “But I can’t lose you,” they said at the same time but Betty continued “Who’s going to protect me? Who will go to Pops with me? Who will run the Blue and Gold with me? Who will…”   
“Betty!” He stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her face. He had done this before to center her. She often would get stuck on one thing and he needed to remind her that she was in the now, not the future but never had things become so still and quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

Her breathing became heavy as she looked up at him. His hands had become very calloused since she’d last felt them. She normally saw him as the big brother type and would look at him with a look of innocence, but she felt something else. Something she only recognized because its what she felt when she would watch Archie Andrews at football practice. Sweaty. Shirtless. And sexy as hell. But this was Jughead. This wasn’t right.  
“That's why I’m here. I’m going away for five years…. For a crime, I’m not guilty of and I at least want to be guilty of one thing before I go.” He said cupping her face and planting a kiss on her lips. 

Betty was taken aback by this gesture. After all, this was Jughead, her brother…. protector... best friend…. Her Juggie. Unlike what she thought she was going to do, which was pull away in disgust. She stayed, and kissed back. They had always been like coffee and milk. One smooth, pure, and what everyone loves and the other bitter, an acquired taste. At this moment, they mixed. They became better. 

She pulled back and looked at him with her doe eyes. Jughead started saying “I’m sorry,” but couldn’t even finish because she chased his mouth with hers. They melted together, kissing back eagerly, easily finding a push and pull. They had found a new fluidity that they didn’t know they wanted but now needed. It felt as though they needed this more than air to breathe. He pulled her close, hands having already found her hips and waist. They staggered backward landing on her bed. They fumbled at first but that day before he went away they saw more of each other than ever before. They let their hearts, wants, and needs take over and as they say the rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! I planned for this to be a one-shot but I have some ideas for how this could continue and am willing to write it I just need some opinions. First, do you guys want it to continue? Second, if yes would you want it to be a longer one where you read everything that happens or have a time jump to get to the main plot. Either way, there will be a flash forward but this will just tell me whether you guys want more detail before it gets into the juicy stuff


End file.
